Lost Without You
by FeatherxxDreams
Summary: 30 Days of Sora and Riku. (31/31)
1. World Info

All 30 days will be based in a world with the following information.

**Sora's family**

Cloud - the oldest, takes care of them all

Roxas and Ventus - twins, born the same year as Sora, but at the beginning

Sora - middle child, born the same year as Roxas and Ven but at the end.

Vanitas - Sora's twin, adopted off when he's a baby, only Cloud remembers it but he doesn't remember anything about Vanitas.

Namine - born a year after Sora

Xion - born exactly nine months after Namine

* * *

Sora's BFF is Kairi.

Ven's BFF is Terra, who is dating Aqua, who is Kairi's cousin.

* * *

Sora is dating Riku. Roxas is dating Axel. Ven had a thing for Van before they found out about the relation and now both of them are stumped about what to do. Cloud is slightly interested in Riku's recently-unengaged cousin, Noctis.

* * *

Also, because the world I placed them in is high school/life, a few of the days have been modified. "In battle" is basically "On your side". "Genderswapped" is "crossdressing".


	2. Holding Hands

"Come on, Sora!" Roxas yells from the ground, hands cupping around his mouth to amplify his voice, "Don't be such a scaredy cat!"

"'M not a scaredy cat!" Sora yells back, edging closer to the edge of the little cliff on the island. Ventus stands behind Roxas, watching as silently as ever. Kairi keeps jabbing Roxas in the sides, trying to get him to be quiet.

"You know you don't have to jump if you don't want to."

Sora looks over, eyes wet and glistening. He sniffs, "What d'you know anyway?"

Riku sighs, shaking his head at his friend. "You're letting him goad you."

"I don't even know what that means!" The eight-year-old wails. He takes a step back from the edge, balling his fists.

"It means you're only gonna jump cause he wants you to." Riku frowns.

Sora sniffs again, biting his lip. Riku sighs, shaking his head again. Wordlessly, he holds out his hand. Sora blinks at the offer, looking up at Riku in confusion.

"Just take my hand, scaredy cat."

"I'm not a scaredy cat!" Quieter, he adds, "You won't let go? Or push me?"

"Never." Riku vows.

:::

"Shhhhh!" Sora holds up a finger to his mouth, shushing the others loudly. His brothers and Kairi fall silent while Riku just sighs.

"This isn't a good idea, Sora."

"Shut up Riku!" Sora sticks out his tongue, "If you tell Cloud we'll all gang up on you and maroon you on the island!"

"I'm not going to tell Cloud. I'm just saying you'll regret this."

_This_ is Sora's grand idea to watch an R-rated movie while Cloud works the late shift, Halloween night, at eleven years old. Riku doesn't think it's going to affect Kairi or Roxas, or even Ventus. But Sora? Well Sora hasn't grown out of his things-that-go-bump-in-the-night stage quite yet.

Forty minutes into the movie has Sora's brothers and Kairi nearly glued to the screen. Even Namine and Xion have wondered in from their rooms and joined the party. Sora, on the other hand, is pressed as far away from the television as he can get, hiding his face in his knees.

"What did I tell you?"

"Shut up, Riku." Sora whines quietly.

Riku rubs the back of his neck as someone on the screen gets a knife to the chest. He moves closer to Sora's side, searching for the younger boy's hands. When he finds one, he intertwines their fingers together, letting Sora lock him in a vice grip.

"It's all fake, you know."

"I know!" Sora whispers, "It's still scary!"

Riku relents, leaning back against the couch and coming to term with the fact that by the time he gets his hand back it will have gone numb.

:::

"The hallways are so crowded!" Sora complains as he stays pressed against his locker, not wanting to join the pack of students rushing to get to their next class.

"You freshmen are so intimidated," Riku says, lazily grabbing his book from his own locker a few down from Sora.

"Not all of us can be cool, popular sophomores, Riku!" Sora sticks his tongue out.

"Do that again," Riku says, "See what happens."

Sora takes a step away from him, at least getting a chuckle out of Riku in the process.

"How am I supposed to get to class? I need to go the opposite direction of the hoard!"

Riku closes his locker, stowing his books under one arm. He looks over the mass chaos that is the student body. Admittedly, Sora could easily get lost in there. And maybe bump into another nice freshmen girl, and start an awkward conversation, and then maybe go on a date, and yes maybe Riku is thinking ahead but he'll be damned if he lets that happen on his watch.

Riku leans down, grabbing Sora's hand. The boy splutters, looking up at Riku in part-embarrassment, part-confusion. "R-Riku, what? I mean, is this okay?"

"No one's going to care," Riku pushes through the crowd, dragging Sora behind him.

Sora tries to keep up, eventually just letting Riku cart him along. He stares at their intertwined hands, cheeks feeling red. Sora swallows, wondering if Riku can tell how nervous he is. He can analyze it later, though. Right now, he just wants to enjoy the feeling of Riku's hand in his.

:::

"_Rikuuuuu_! I want one!"

Riku sighs as Sora presses his face to the glass window of the pet store. All the little puppies on display are fighting over who gets to press their nose back against where Sora has his, tails wagging and tongue's hanging out.

Riku puts his hands in his pockets, "You can't get a dog, Sora. Not without asking Cloud."

Sora latches onto one of Riku's arms, "But they're so cute and cuddly! Riku! Can't we buy it and keep it at your house!"

Riku makes a face as Sora tugs his hand from his pocket and clasps it between both of his. "_Pleasseeeeeeee_!"

"I'm not buying you a dog!" Riku tells his boyfriend sternly. Sora pouts, holding Riku's hand tighter. "No!"

"Rikuuuuuu-"

"It's not happening."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll come over every day to take care of it! I promise! I'll feed it and buy it stuff and I'll take really good care of it please please please!"

"You don't know the first thing about taking care of a dog."

"I have younger siblings, it's the same thing!" Sora whines, pressing back to the glass, still holding Riku's hand hostage. "Look how cute they are! Don't you want one?"

"No."

"Riku, I didn't want to use this card but you've left me no choice." Sora faces him, mouth firmly downturned, "_I_ want a dog, _you_ want to keep having sex with me. See how this works?"

And thus, Riku and Sora became proud owners of a little puppy named Pluto, all while Sora was keeping Riku hostage by simply holding his hand.


	3. Cuddling Somewhere

Riku won't admit it, though Sora probably already knows, but this is his favorite part of the night.

It's not that he doesn't like spending time with Sora's family – on the contrary, he's grown to really like doing just that. Roxas usually has Axel over as well, so Riku has an ally in the rare times the family decides to gang up on them. Ventus is usually spending time at one of his friends' houses, and when he is home he's usually busy with schoolwork. Namine and Xion are sweet, and Cloud is a surprisingly cool older brother for someone who basically doubles as their parent.

Despite all that, Riku is always glad when it comes time for the family to break off and do their own thing. Roxas and Axel go upstairs and take over the room he still shares with Ventus while said twin goes to the basement and fiddles around with whatever instrument he's into at the time.

Namine and Xion head up to the attic where they sleep to gossip about boys, according to Sora. Riku is fairly sure they're actually making detailed plans to take over the world (he's seen the notebooks). Cloud usually takes off to work night shift at his friend's bar, leaving the living room for Sora and Riku.

So, when it's just them, it's good to just stretch out on the couch and watch a movie in the dark. While Sora is making popcorn in the kitchen, Riku arranges the room so the footstool is flush against the end of the couch.

He gets comfortable on it, leaning back and crossing his ankles on the footstool. In the kitchen, the microwave goes off. Riku hides a smile with his hand as he hears the familiar routine of Sora opening the bag too early and burning himself. Sora makes little noises as he pours the popcorn in a bowl.

Riku hits the play button as Sora bounds in the room, jumping back on the couch and curling up to Riku's side. "Popcorn?" Sora holds up the bowl obnoxiously close to Riku's face.

Riku frowns, pushing it away, "I'll pass. Coach says-"

"No junk food until the season's over," Sora mimics a mouth with his hand, "Yeah, yeah." He pops a few pieces in his mouth, "You know, I don't really think that makes a difference. We'll kick Hollow Bastion's butt. Cloud went to high school there, and he says the team's only gotten worse."

"Why do you think I'm skipping practice?" Riku chuckles, putting one arm around the back of the couch so Sora can scoot closer to his side.

"To tick off Coach?" Sora laughs. "Why does _anyone_ skip practice?"

Riku shakes his head as Sora puts the bowl in his lap. The brunette snuggles closer, pressing his cheek against Riku's forearm. Sora blindly grabs for the blanket thrown over the back of the couch, pulling it over them.

"Cloud wants to know if you want to come to the beach house with us this summer," Sora stares at the screen, wrapping his arms around Riku as if he's a human pillow.

"The family vacation?" Riku raises an eyebrow. Typically, Cloud is pretty strict about who comes on the trip. Family only, with the very rare exception of Kairi.

"Well, _yeah_," Sora spares him a grin, "You're family now."

Riku blinks as Sora hugs him and hooks his legs over Riku's. "Sora…"

"What?"

Sora tilts his head to innocently blink.

"…nothing." Riku leans his cheek on the top of Sora's head.

"…I love you too," Sora smiles, patting Riku's chest lightly.

Riku can't help but nod and let Sora continue to drape over him for the remainder of the night.


	4. Watching a Movie

"No! Don't go towards it, you _stupid_ f-"

"Axel, be quiet!"

Axel flops back against the couch with an angry huff, "This movie is terrible," He whispers to Roxas who just shakes his head.

"No one is making you watch it."

Riku and Sora share a bemused grin. They all know Axel isn't going to leave the room without Roxas, which means…

Axel stands up, grabbing Roxas around the waist and hefting him over his shoulder. Roxas squawks, flailing as much as he can without kicking anyone that isn't Axel. "Put me _down_ you caveman!"

Axel runs from the room, Roxas kicking and screaming the whole way. Sora buries his head in Riku's side, stifling his giggles.

Namine sighs, "I feel like this family can never get through an entire movie without that happening."

"That's because we can't." Xion says.

"Aren't you glad me and Riku are past that stage." Sora grins at them.

"You were never _in_ that stage," Namine laughs.

Xion nods, "Your stage was more of a 'don't come near Sora without my permission or I'll break your face' stage."

"I'm not sorry," Riku tells them bluntly.

"Guys!" Ven finally speaks up, "Trying to watch the movie, here."

"You've seen it," Sora says, leaning back against Riku' chest. Riku puts his arms around Sora's waist, resting his chin between brown spikes.

"So?" Ventus frowns.

"No fighting," Namine warns.

Sora looks down, opening his phone and texting something in a blank message. Riku leans over his shoulder, reading it leisurely. "Sora," He chastises quietly.

"I'm not sorry," Sora closes his phone.

"Are you texting secrets to each other?" Xion frowns, "No secrets in the living room."

"I said I hated this movie," Sora lies, sticking his tongue out at Ventus. "I'm _bored_! Why can't we ever go see movies at the actual movie theatre? Terra can sneak us all in for free, right?"

"If you want to go see a movie there with Riku, no one is stopping you."

Sora is quiet for a moment before he springs up, tugging at Riku's arm, "Let's go! I want candy!"

"I walked here!" Riku protests as Sora's pulls him towards the front door, "The theatre is on the other side of town!"

"We could use the exercise!" Sora cheers, "Well, _I_ could. _You're_ in shape."

"Sora!"

Sora turns to face him, pout on his lips, "Riku! Please buy me movie tickets! I'm bored and I want to hit Ventus!"

"Take him to the movies!" Ven yells from the living room.

Riku sighs and lets Sora lead him out of the house, kicking the door closed behind him. Sora makes it to the sidewalk before Riku falls in step with him. "You really want to walk all the way to the theatre?"

"Not really," Sora admits, "Can we go to your house? Or is your, uh, cousin still bumming on the couch?"

"I have a television in my room," Riku reminds him, "and I have the first season of Pushing Daisies."

"_What_?" Sora gasps, "Since _when_? Why didn't you tell me! We're going to your house!"

Sora takes off at a run, leaving Riku to blink after him. The older boy shakes his head, easing into a lazy jog.

It's a little sad to say he passes Sora within two minutes.


	5. On a Date

"So…do you guys, like, plan your dates or do you just…" Sora waves his hands in an indistinguishable gesture.

Roxas squints at him, "Explain?"

"Well, Riku and I are going on our first date tomorrow and I want it to be really, really amazing." Sora flops down on Ventus' bed, barely avoiding a laptop lying on the covers. "You seem to have fun on your dates with Axel…_so_…"

Roxas shakes his head, laughing, "Axel and I aren't dating, Soh. We're just friends. We have fun, that's what friends do."

"Sure. Just friends," Sora makes air quotations, "You'll be together by the end of the semester and everyone knows it. I think Axel _started_ the bet…but back to _my_ problem."

Roxas sighs, "I don't know, what does Riku like?"

"Me." Sora answers immediately, smiling widely and, in Roxas' opinion, stupidly.

"_Besides_ you, you numbskull," Roxas sighs, finally lowering his gaming console. Mario can wait, at least until Sora is done talking.

"Okay…uh…sports. Exercise. Staying in shape." Sora's face twists with each word, eventually resembling someone sucking on a lemon.

"Is that seriously it? You've been friends with him since you wore diapers, come on!"

"It's different!" Sora whines, "I have to be impressive! I need to impress him! You suck at this!"

"So go ask someone else," Roxas shakes his head.

"I can't," Sora grumbles, "I don't want to tell anyone Riku and I are dating in case today goes bad and things get weird."

"Is that what you're freaking out about?" Roxas sits up, frowning at his younger brother. "Alright, I'm only going to say this once because, let's face it, I have a way cooler reputation to maintain, but Riku will like whatever you decide to do, Soh. He's kind of obsessed with you in a very creepy, but somehow (air quotes) cute, way."

"Really?" Sora smiles, "You think so?"

"Oh, Sora," Roxas shakes his head, "So blind. So, _so_ blind."

:::

"What inspired this?"

Sora smiles, pleased with himself, swinging their interlocked hands. The park is quiet and dark, given that it's almost an hour past curfew and a school night. "Well, I was trying to think of stuff you like."

"And you came up with a moonlit walk in the park how?" Riku chuckles.

"You like exercise," Sora begins, listing off with his free hand, "But you tend to not like people. _I_ like being with _you_. Win-win!" He holds up a thumb.

"Win-win." Riku shakes his head, moonlight shining off his hair.

Sora pouts, "I _did_ good."

"I'm not teasing you, you did." Riku pulls him closer to ruffle his hair. "It's nice."

"It's _supposed_ to wow you," Sora pokes at his chest, "Be wowed."

"I am, I promise." Riku hides a smile by looking up and away.

"_You're_ a lying liar, that's what you are." Sora needles him.

"Oh? Oh! Do you-? Do you hear that?" Riku puts a hand to his ear, "Are those _police sirens_? But we're out after curfew!"

"Riku-!"

"Better run, Sora!" Riku lets go of his hand, running off down the path.

"Riku!" Sora yells after him. He groans, starting up a slow jog, "No running!"

He can hear Riku laughing though, even from how far behind he is, so he supposes as far as first dates go, it isn't too shabby.


	6. Kissing

"Mm. How does this always keep happening?"

Riku leans his head back to view Sora's frown. "What?"

"This!" Sora pats Riku's chest, pushing himself to his elbows. Despite the added pressure, Riku barely feels it. Sora is just too light. "We always start off trying to have a nice, normal date and end up back at one of our houses making out!"

Riku presses a kiss to Sora's lips, scowling when Sora pulls away again, "What's wrong with kissing?"

"Well, nothing, but don't we end up doing it a lot?"

"Sora…we're _dating_…"

"That's not what I mean." Sora sits up fully, straddling Riku's thighs in an entirely non-sexual way, arms folded, "We need to have dates, Riku! In public places! Not in your, no offense, really depressing house. I mean, _really_! Gray walls!"

"Not everyone wants yellow walls in their house, Sora-"

"Why not? It's the _color_ of the _sun_!" Sora sighs, "Do you not get it at _all_ or something?"

Riku sighs, "As sad as it is, I am actually prepared for this conversation. I _do_ have a theory about it."

"Well?"

"We've exhausted all of that stuff. The dating." Riku shrugs, "We were friends way before we were dating, Sora. We've done all the hang-outs and concerts and games, etcetera. It's not new. The kissing is new, which is why we go back to it so often."

Sora blinks, "That's…actually really logical."

"Right," Riku sits up, going for a kiss.

He's blocked by Sora's palm, "No. No, no, no. I'm imposing a kissing ban."

"…_what_?"

"We can't keep defaulting to making out, Riku! That's not healthy!"

"Actually, yes, it is."

"No. It's not. I want dates. In public. I know that's _hard_ for you but-"

"Sora-"

"Just one date, Riku. You plan _one_ date that is _enjoyable_ and _fun_ and caters to _both_ of us, and I'll lift the kissing ban." Sora shrugs.

"You'll lift it before then. You'll crack."

"Try me," Sora dares, grinning, "Loser does Winner's laundry for a month."

"Why would you even use that, we don't live together."

"We might as well," Sora gets off the couch, heading for the door, "Call me!"

:::

"So that's how this started," Xion says as she glances over to where Sora is curled up on the bed, blankets wrapped around him like a safety net. "Riku was right. He cracked."

"In the head, you mean." Roxas sighs, "This is just going to get worse before it gets better."

"At least his intentions were good," Ventus allows, "He just wants a nice date."

"Sora," Namine leans over the blanket bundle, "Are you going to eat lunch?"

Sora mutters something none of them can understand and curls further into his cocoon.

Roxas sighs, "This is getting ridiculous. I'm calling Riku."

"Hurry," Xion whispers as Sora rolls off the far side of the bed.

:::

It takes two hours, and a lot of needling, but eventually Riku gets Sora downstairs and eating. Sora's siblings watch from a safe distance as Riku sighs and pats Sora's head.

"I feel like we should be legitimately worried about the state of their relationship," Namine comments offhandedly, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

She falls back into silence as Sora puffs out a cheek and says something to Riku, frowning cutely at his boyfriend. Riku shakes his head and leans over to give Sora a kiss on the cheek. Sora lapses further into his pout, shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Roxas tilts his head, "I think they'll be okay."

They watch as Sora apparently gives up, launching out of his chair and latching his skinny arms around Riku's waist. He gets caught half way, hanging awkwardly between Riku and his own chair, spouting off nonsense.

Roxas blinks, "Or, you know, I could be wrong."


	7. Dressing Up

was cosplaying. Super short because I could literally not think of anything.

* * *

"What about this one?" Riku glances up from his phone as Sora strikes a ridiculous pose. He lifts an eyebrow.

"No?" Sora sighs, dropping his arms. The white medical coat flutters with his movements. "Okay…"

"I don't see why this is such a big deal." Riku says, "They all know you. It won't matter if you dress up. Besides, what kind of Christmas party has a costume requirement anyway?"

Sora heads back into the changing room, pulling the curtain closed behind him. Riku can see the tops of his arms as he tries to get out of the costume as fast as possible. "It's for fun!"

"Yes, spending money on a costume you wear once is fun." Riku drones.

"Well that's why you're here!" Sora peeks out from the curtain with an impish grin, "If you like it, hopefully I won't only wear it _once_."


	8. Shopping

Sora leans forward on the handle of the shopping cart while Riku checks things off the list. "How does Cloud do this every week? It's so _boring_."

Riku glances up from the list, "Did we get laundry detergent?"

"I don't know. Is that it?" Sora tilts his head at a jug in the bottom of the cart, "I think that's it."

Riku peers in the cart, then checks off the item. "Alright. All we have left is the food."

"This is really boring," Sora says again, "Cloud used to make us come with him but I don't remember it being this bad."

"When you're little, anything can entertain you." Riku says, "Not that you've changed much."

Sora puffs his cheeks as Riku chuckles. "_Why_ did I ask you to come again?"

"Because you needed someone who was responsible enough to get the job done."

Sora rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. You'd totally be the serious dad, wouldn't you?"

Riku pauses, glancing up from the list. Sora stares back at him, blinking unassumingly, "What?"

"…I'll go get the eggs."

"Okay," Sora calls, rolling the cart back and forth to pass the time as Riku walks away.

:::

Riku finally finds Sora in the middle of the toy section, hoarding stuffed animals in his arms. Riku sets the pile of groceries in the cart and folds his arms, "Really, Sora?"

"They're all so cute!" Sora holds out the different colored toys, "Look! There's one for everyone!"

Riku sighs, "We only have enough munny for what Cloud asked us to pick up. It's _his_, remember?"

Sora looks down at his hoard, "B-but…."

"Get a job and come back," Riku starts taking the stuffed animals from him and placing them back on the shelf.

Sora sticks out his lip, "I don't want to get a job. I want to be a professional bum."

"Then you can't have any toys," Riku replies, taking charge of the cart and pushing it towards the end of the alley.

"Riku!" Sora whines, remaining by the shelf. "Just one!"

"You already have a dog!"

"Pluto likes your cousin now. He betrayed me."

"He just recognizes that Noct needs comfort. He's a good dog." Riku puts a hand on his hip, "You still can't get a toy."

"Please? Just one?" Sora clasps his hands together, "Please?"

Riku closes his eyes, breathing out a sigh, "Sora," He warns.

Sora moves over to him, wrapping his arms around Riku's torso, "We have enough money! Just one!"

"Someday you'll get over your love of stuffed animals." Riku rests a hand in Sora's hair.

"Today is not that day!"


	9. Hanging with Friends

Riku pushes another balloon out of his way as he seeks refuge at the bar. Behind him, the party rages on, voice growing louder as a familiar song plays over the speakers.

Cloud glances up from drying glasses when Riku sits, expression similar. "Parties aren't your style?"

"Not even close," Riku sighs, folding his arms across the surface of the bar.

Cloud nods and Riku gets the feeling he has to sit through a lot if parties for his siblings' sake. This particular party is at the hands of Xion, celebrating something to do with some school tea, Riku could care less about winning some championship.

"You don't have to stay," Cloud points out, setting a dry glass in line with behind the others.

Riku shrugs, "Sora likes this kind of thing and all our friends are here."

Cloud nods again, moving out of the way as his boss comes to stand across from Riku. "I hear you have a cousin staying at your place," Tifa says without greeting, "He's good with money?"

"Well it's his job…well, _was_ his job, before his engagement fell through."

Tifa leans forward, "If he's looking for a job, I need a new assistant that's good with money. Barret's reserve unit is shipping out in a few weeks and someone needs to take over his position until he's back."

"I'll let him know," Riku says, slightly surprised at the offering.

Tifa grins, "Thanks." She ducks under Cloud's arms and out from around the bar, heading for a table waiting on refills.

"Riku!"

Riku doesn't move as Sora drapes himself over his back, "Yeah?"

"Are you joining Cloud's brooding brigade over here?" Sora slides off his back and sits in the seat next to him.

"I'm making conversation."

Sora tilts his head, humming thoughtfully. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Riku blinks, turning an ear to the current song, "Isn't this a little fast for real dancing?"

Sora smiles, getting out of the chair and pointing a finger to the speakers as the song changes to something slower, "I pulled some strings."

Riku snorts as Cloud walks away, presumably to do his job elsewhere. He lets Sora takes his hand and pull him towards the mass of their friends (he's pretty sure he sees Kairi grinding up on Olette in the corner, but whatever). "You're an awful dancer, I hope you know that."

Sora laughs, "I know, but you aren't."

Riku has to give him that one. He pulls Sora closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "I guess I'll have to teach you someday."

Although it's crowded, and more people than Riku like are bumping into them, he still enjoys it when Sora rises to the tips of his toes and presses a kiss to his lips.


	10. Animal Ears

"Riku, look! I'm a cat!"

Riku raises an eyebrow as Sora cups his hands around the felt ears attached to the headband. Small whiskers are drawn on his cheeks with black eyeliner and Kairi giggles behind him, a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"Why are you dressed as a cat?"

Kairi comes to stand at Sora's side, "We're going read to some kids at the grade school library. Want to come?"

"Count me out," Riku denies immediately, "Kids and I…don't mix well."

"Suit yourself." Kairi shrugs.

Sora kisses Riku's cheeks, careful to avoid brushing their cheeks together, "I'll see you after school."

"Yeah," Riku blinks as Sora takes off down the hall and he has to do a double-take because, yes, that is a tail coming out of Sora's pants.

Kairi pats his shoulder, wickedness shining in the depths of her otherwise innocent eyes, "I'll be sure to take lots of pictures."


	11. Blankets

"I swiped some food," Sora says as he slips back into the blanket Riku has wrapped around him. The beach is colder than usual for a bonfire, but Sora's family insisted, so here they are. Riku waits for Sora to settle back in before he leans closer to check out what Sora took.

"Carrots?"

"I didn't say it was good food," Sora replies, grabbing the blanket on his side and pulling it tighter around them, "It's freezing out here."

"Your elbow is crushing my ribs."

Sora retracts his arms, shuffling under the blanket until he's leaning against Riku's shoulder. He sniffs, nose twitching, before closing his eyes and sighing happily. "Sorry."

"Mm." All Riku can hear in the background is the crackling of the fire and Sora's quiet breathing. The life of the party died down a while ago, and now they're all just sitting around the fire wrapped in blankets.

"This is nice, isn't it?"

Riku glances down at his boyfriend, smiling slightly at Sora's peaceful expression. "Yeah. It is."


	12. Making Out

Sora moves his head obligingly as Riku presses kisses down the column of his neck. They're sitting on Sora's bed, Riku's back against the wall and Sora straddling his lap (it's the _only_ position that gives Sora any kind of height advantage, and even then only if he rises to his knees).

Sora makes a pleased noise and Riku lightly sucks on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, shifting over his boyfriend's lap. It's unspoken that they aren't going to be doing anything other than kissing, not with Sora's family eating dinner downstairs, but kissing is nice. _Really_ nice.

Sora pulls away for a moment so he can properly angle his head and press his lips to Riku's. Before he dated Riku, Sora never really thought that proper angles and signals were necessary, he thought kisses kind of just _happened_. He's gotten enough clacked teeth and bruised noses to rectify that opinion. Kissing is practically an art form.

The two are so focused on each other that they don't notice the noise from downstairs die down until Sora's door is thrown open and the two jump in surprise. Sora's knee sinks into the skin on Riku's thigh, accidently tugging Riku's hair.

"What the _hell_?" He demands.

Roxas stands in the doorway, shit-eating grin on his face. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know I was _interrupting_."

"Roxas, you ass!" Sora grabs a pillow from the bed and chucks it at his brother. Roxas avoids the hit by closing the door, laughing from the other side.

Sora sighs and slumps back against Riku, "We _need_ to find another place to do this."


	13. Ice Cream

"Looks like Scrooge opened up another ice cream shop."

Riku pauses and looks over his shoulder where Sora is indicating. Sure enough, a line of people trails out the door of a small storefront, all moving around and peeking over each other's shoulders.

"Must be the grand opening." Riku replies.

"Ah."

It's an unusual day for the couple, considering neither of them are very chatty. The summer heat just seems to suck the life from them, despite Riku being used to the conditions for track. Sora just doesn't like extreme temperatures. He has a tendency to be too awake during the cold and too sleepy during the heat.

The tram runs slowly through the square, but the number of people usually hopping on for rides is greatly diminished.

"Do you want to get some?"

"Hm?" Sora blinks.

"Ice cream," Riku clarifies, "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Weren't we kicked out of the last store Scrooge opened? Something about being too happy?"

"I think we'll be okay," Riku raises an eyebrow.

Sora digs around his pockets, "I didn't bring any munny."

"Well, isn't Ven working there part time?"

"Yeah, I think he is."

Riku smirks slightly, "Then I think we just found our free meal ticket."


	14. Crossdressing

Dinner with the Strife family is usually interesting. Riku can't count the number of embarrassing stories told, laughs had, and food thrown. The most interesting it gets, however, is when Yuffie is in town.

According to Sora, Yuffie is an old friend of Clouds. They went to school together, then college, etcetera. From Riku's brief experiences with her, his impression is that she is loud, optimistic, and just a touch crazy. So, basically a female version of Sora.

Yuffie makes dinner more interesting, though, because the stories are all about Cloud. Cloud is a pretty mysterious guy, all things considered, so when Yuffie is staying over, quite a few others join the night's events just to try and get some dirt on the oldest Strife.

On this particular night, the Strifes are joined by Axel, Kairi, and Riku. Dinner is being held on the back porch so they can all fit, and Cloud is glaring at Yuffie from where he sits on the porch railing. He in no way supports Yuffie's story telling, but he's learned by now not to try and stop her. That's even worse.

"So we had no way to get in and get back Tifa's stuff, and this guy was a grade-A jerk about it too. I mean, _none_ of us knew why they dated. But back to the point, we needed someone we could send into the party that he didn't know and could find Tifa's stuff and sneak back out."

"This is the best part," Sora whispers to Riku, a wide grin on his face.

"We didn't really like anyone else, so who did we send?" Yuffie's grin matches Sora's, "_Cloud_."

"Yuffie-" Cloud warns.

"Ah, ah, ah." Yuffie waves a finger, "It's Yuffie time. Anyway, we couldn't send Cloud as he is, 'cause obviously this guy would recognize him, so we had to give him a nice disguise. A _really_ nice disguise."

Cloud pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Why _this_ one?"

"So we took Cloud back to Tifa's house 'cause Tifa's mom used to be into all these old plays and stuff and had a bunch of wigs and make-up, and we turned Mr. Strife here into _Miss_ Strife." Yuffie laughs, "And _no one_ realized! He went in the party, got hit on by, like, _everyone_, and got out with Tifa's stuff."

"Moral of the story," Roxas grins, "Is that Cloud makes one damn good woman."

Axel snorts, taking another bite of his food.

"Since then," Yuffie laughs, "Every time there was a costume party or play, we'd make Cloud dress up as a girl again."

"I want to see," Namine smiles, "Do you have pictures."

"No, he destroyed them all." Yuffie sighs. "_Buuuttt_, I could always dress him up now."

"No!" Cloud frowns.

"Yes, yes!" The rest of the Strifes begin to chant, clapping their hands and tapping their feet on the porch.

"No." Cloud frowns at them, "I'm a full-grown man, I am not dressing up in women's clothing!"

"Who knows Cloudie," Yuffie smiles, "Maybe your talent will come in handy. Might as well give it another go, right?"

"Never in my life." Cloud vows.


	15. Clothing

Riku has known Sora for a long time. He's seen Sora through every stage. He's seen the awkward stage (Sora would go around color-coded. Red shirt and red pants. Blue shirt and blue jeans. Green shirt and green kilt, yes it was an awkward stage indeed), the goth stage (it was short, and in retaliation of Sora's first pet 'running away'), and the hipster stage (Roxas ended that one by fire).

He's been through the year Sora decided to wear a cape to school every day and the year Sora wore flip flops all winter and the year Sora wore suspenders and made everyone call him 'Professor'.

Point is, Riku has seen Sora go through a lot of trends. He _knows_ Sora has boxes full of all the old clothes despite Sora's blatant denial because he's _seen_ the girls cutting them to pieces and putting them back.

Riku is just glad none of those phases stuck.


	16. Morning Ritual

During the summer, Sora's morning always starts with one thing: Riku. It sounds sweet, truly.

It's more like this: Riku is Sora's alarm clock.

When the brunette isn't spending the night or vice-verse, Riku is the one tasked with waking Sora from his slumber. Riku himself usually gets up early, preferring to go running before it gets too hot. By the time he gets home, it's late enough to justify calling Sora.

It usually takes a few tries, but eventually Sora will groggily answer the phone and Riku will listen to him rant about a dream he was having while he waits for the boy to completely wake up. When Riku is satisfied with the lack of sleep in Sora's voice, he'll hang up.

From there, Sora pouts for a few moments before leaving his room in search of breakfast. The chances that anyone else is awake besides Ven are slim, so Sora usually ends up eating alone. He finishes the rest quickly, brushing his teeth and getting dressed, because by the time he slips out the front door, Riku is waiting for him.

When they stay over at each other's houses, things are different.

Technically, Sora isn't supposed to share a room with Riku at Riku's place. Riku has to wake him up early so Sora can sneak back into the guest room before Riku's parents wake up and leave for work.

At Sora's, Cloud doesn't care where they sleep. It's nicest then, when they can wake up slowly and just lay against each other. Sometimes one of Sora's brothers will come in and dig around for something, but they don't bother the couple so early in the morning. Sometimes Riku will slip out of bed early and take a shower, but he'll be back before Sora wakes up. Sometimes Sora will wake up first and just stare at Riku, tracing lines lightly over his face with a tentative finger.

Regardless of where they are, waking up together is what Sora likes best. Starting his day without Riku would be like Cloud leaving for work without coffee. Disastrous and masochistic. Trust the rest of the family, nobody wants that.

_Nobody_.


	17. Spooning

Contrary to popular belief, Riku doesn't hold the "big spoon" title in their relationship. That title most certainly goes to Sora.

Whether they're just cuddling or lying in the afterglow of a particularly good round of sex, Riku can count the seconds (no more than ten) that it takes for Sora to roll over and wrap his skinny arms around Riku like he's Sora's personal teddy bear. Sora will rest head on Riku's chest and make happy little sigh-like noises until he falls asleep.

Riku doesn't actually mind it. He usually wraps an arm around Sora's back to keep him there, listening to him drift off until Sora is in a deep enough sleep so Riku can shift the blankets around to get comfortable. After that, it's just a matter of time before Riku follows Sora into dreamland, encompassed in warmth.


	18. Doing Something Together

Sora moves closer to Riku, warming the fabric of the scarf with his breath and wrapping his arms around himself. Riku breathes out, watching his breath mist in front of him, "Did you find them?"

Sora shakes his head, "No, too crowded." He looks around the square at the mass swarm of people waiting for the fireworks to begin.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many people here." Riku says, moving closer to Sora as a group of kids come running by him.

"It must have been a good year." Sora smiles, intertwining his gloved fingers with Riku's cold ones. "We can do the countdown by ourselves. I'm sure Roxas wants to be alone with Axel anyway."

Riku nods, moving through the crowd slowly. There's an open space a few feet ahead that is practically calling his name. Sora keeps up easily, smiling at the people he knows as he passes by.

"Hey, Riku?"

Riku pauses, looking over his shoulder, "What?"

"What's your resolution?"

Riku looks up at the dark sky, pondering the question. "I don't think I have one."

Sora walks around him, pulling them to the open area Riku had spotted moments before. "Why not?"

"What's the point of having a resolution if you're just going to break it anyway?"

"So make a resolution you won't break." Sora replied, rolling his eyes. He pulls the scarf over his mouth, looking up, "I have a resolution this year."

"What is it?"

Sora smiles, "Make one first, then I'll tell you."

Riku sighs, relenting easily, "Fine. I…will get a scholarship to a good University."

"You can't do something that you know will happen, Riku." Sora frowns. "Make a different one!"

Riku takes a moment to think about it. He doesn't need to promise himself anything. He already has everything he needs anyway. "I guess I could stand to be more tolerant of other people."

"That's a good one," Sora laughs, swinging their hands. "_My_ resolution is to stand by your side."

"What does that mean?"

"It _means_," Sora begins, "that I'll always be here for you. I mean, I know I am a lot and I was when we were friends, but out of the two of us, I'm the childish one. I want to be a little more grown-up, so you can come to me with your problems if you have them. So I can help you."

"Sora, you do just fine the way you are." Riku tells him, "but…thanks. I guess."

Sora smiles, squeezing Riku's hand. Around them, the crowd begins to chant, counting down the seconds until the new year. Riku pulls in for the traditional kiss, parting just in time for the first firework to light up the sky.

Sora grins widely at the lights, standing on his toes so he can whisper in Riku's ear as people cheer around them. "Happy New Year."


	19. Formal Wear

Sora pulls at his tie with a frown, watching the ceremony from the stands. Namine swats his hand for the _n_th time, sending him a meaningful stare, "You'll ruin it."

Sora puts his hands down, "Sorry. I'm nervous."

Namine brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, showing off a glittering pearl earring, "You're not the one graduating."

"I know, I know." Sora wiggles his toes inside his dress shoes. From his seat he can see Roxas and Ven talking quietly, the tassels on their caps swaying with their movements. Riku is a few rows ahead of them, remaining still while the people around him whisper and move around cans of silly string under their chairs.

"So what are you nervous about?" Xion asks from his other side. The whole Strife family is there to watch Roxas and Ven graduate, but Sora can't remove his focus from Riku.

"What if this changes things?" Sora whines quietly, trying not to disturb the people around them, "He's going off to college, right? But I'll still be in high school. What if he meets someone?"

Apparently he's not quiet enough, because Kairi turns around from a few rows down, "That isn't going to happen, Sora. Stop freaking out."

"I can't help it." Sora slumps. "I really don't want things to change."

The principal begins calling people's names and the various cheering from the stands begins. Sora claps dully for most people, not giving an actual cheer until they call Axel up to the stage. The black robes look almost regal on the students as they accept their diplomas and return to their seats.

"Things won't change, Sora." Namine reassures quietly, "And even if they do, Riku isn't going to forget you. He's only going to school an hour away."

"That's _too_ far away."

The principal calls Riku's name and Sora watches his boyfriend stand up and make his way to the stage. Sora can spot Riku's family in the bleachers, strange cousin included, clapping politely.

Sora waits until Riku has the diploma in hand to jump up and cheer. "I love you Riku!"

Namine and Xion laugh as Cloud shakes his head. Xion pull Sora back down to the seat, "You aren't going to cheer half as loud for the boys, are you?"

Sora laughs, "Probably not."

He catches Riku's eye before the boy sits down and gives a wide grin. He can worry about change later. Namine is right. Besides, today is Riku's day.


	20. Dancing

Sora laughs as Riku spins him around the table, one hand around his waist, the other intertwined with his fingers. Soft music plays in the background, and for once they have the house to themselves. It's homecoming night of senior year (for Sora anyway) so everyone is down at the school for the game.

Except Sora.

It's Riku's first weekend home from college and Sora refused to spend the night in the stands, cheering for a sport he doesn't much care for.

Riku leads them around the table and Sora is half positive he's humming along to the melody. The music is picking up, violins gaining tempo. Sora doesn't normally listen to instrumental music, but Riku's always liked it.

The violins crescendo as Riku impressively dips Sora, placing a kiss on his smiling lips. Riku sets them straight, spinning Sora out of his arms and bowing with elegance.

Sora laughs, mimicking a curtsey.

"Was that as good as going to the dance?"

"Oh, we're still going to the dance. It's tomorrow, at eight, so you better be ready."

Riku's expression falls, "What?"

"Yep!" Sora smiles widely, "It's your job, Mr. Boyfriend."

Riku sighs, folding his arms, "Mr. Boyfriend?"

"We'll only stay for a little bit." Sora says, "There's the anti-dance on the play island too. That's after."

Riku sighs, "The things I do for you."

"The things indeed," Sora smiles.


	21. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Originally this was Day 6, but FF doesn't have an option to upload chapters out of order and I forgot to crosspost, so it goes here.**

* * *

"Riku!"

Riku glances up from his textbook as Sora crosses his arms, "What?"

"You're _ignoring_ me!"

Riku lifts the edge of the book meaningfully, "I have to _study_."

Sora frowns, "Well how much longer is _that_ going to take?"

"I don't know, Sora, half an hour?" Riku looks back down, "Find something else to do besides distract me."

Sora looks around Riku's room, eyes zeroing in on the slightly opened closet door. "Anything?"

"Yes, Sora, anything." Riku sighs, turning the page.

Sora grins evilly, unnoticed by Riku, and jumps off the bed. He bounds over to the closet, slipping inside and flicking on the light. Sora looks around the small space, searching through all of the clothing until he finds what he's looking for.

:::

Riku looks up from his book, frowning at the silence. It's been almost ten minutes without an interruption from Sora. What in his closet could be so interesting anyway?

Riku closes the book, getting of the bed with a slow stretch. He heads for the closet, opening the door and peering inside. He stops short at what he finds.

Sora is sitting on the top of the small dresser pressed against the back wall of the closet, ankles crossed and legs bare. He's wearing an over-sized blue shirt with the track team's name printed across the front, and Riku knows his name is printed across the back because it's _his_ shirt.

"_Hey_, Riku," Sora drawls with a slow smile. "I thought you were studying." He bends one of his legs, showing off smooth skin leading to the curve of his…

"Are you _trying_ to be a bigger distraction than before?"

"I don't know, is it working?" Sora grins. He drops his leg, hopping off the dresser. Standing, the shirt goes just past mid-thigh for him.

Riku swallows, "It's working."

Sora waltzes around him, pulling the closet door shut. "Everyone needs a study break."


	22. Baking

**Finally throwing in the Cloud/Noctis I mentioned way back before part 1.**

* * *

"It says you have to fold in the liquid mixture to the dry ingredients."

"What?" Sora tilts the bowl of flour, sugar, and other various sweet powders.

Riku looks up from the cookbook, pointing to the bowl of eggs, water, and vanilla. "Put that in the bowl you're holding."

"What does _fold_ mean? How does one…_fold_?"

"I don't think it matters, Sora."

"Oh, it matters. Kairi will never forgive me if I don't bring something perfect to the bake sale because I ate her only tray of pinwheels."

"Pinwheels aren't even good," Riku shakes his head.

"Look it up. Find out what fold means."

The creaking of the stairs is the only thing that warns them before Cloud walks in the kitchen, surprisingly dressed to go out as early as it is. Sora blinks as Cloud opens the fridge, leaning down to look inside.

"Do you work a mid-shift today?"

"No." Cloud takes out the gallon of milk. He uncaps it, sniffing it cautiously before taking a drink from the jug.

"Cloud!" Sora exclaims, smacking his brother on the shoulder.

Cloud just screws the cap back on and puts it back, kicking the door closed, "What are you two doing?"

"Baking. Kairi's hosting some kind of charity sale and Sora owes her a dessert."

"Ah."

Riku hears another floorboard creak behind him and he turns as Sora continues to lecture Cloud about the milk. He pauses as he watches his cousin, the same cousin that has been bumming around his house the last year plus some months, sneak out the front door.

Oh.

"Do you know how to fold batter?"

"I don't have a clue."

Riku turns back to the brothers. "Let's just buy something from the store."

"Kairi will know. She'll have spies there or something."

Cloud leaves the kitchen, heading for the door. Riku watches him go subtely, finally turning to Sora when the door closes. "Your brother is seeing my cousin."

"I know," Sora says flippantly, finally just pouring the bowl of liquids into the dry, "It's been going on for a few months."

"Seriously? Noctis and Cloud?"

"Right? They look almost like twins."

"Well…that's interesting."

"Riku," Sora sighs exasperatedly, "It's not important right now. What's _important_ is that we make these cookies up to Kairi's standards so we aren't her slaves for the next month."

"…yeah. I'll agree with you on that."


	23. On the Same Side

"I want to move in with Riku."

The dinner table falls silent, and Cloud looks up from the head of the table. Riku, though still in college, had managed to buy himself a small house on the outskirts of town with the money he'd been saving from employment at the school and the money he received for being on the college sports teams.

Sora had been there only a handful of times, but he intended to change that.

"No." Cloud looks back down.

"Why not?" Sora drops his fork to fold his arms, "We've been together since we were practically _born_."

"You're still in high school, Sora. Once you graduate, feel free to do whatever, but until then, you're staying here, where I can keep an eye on you."

Sora frowns and the girls exchange looks, both hoping this wouldn't spin out of control.

"Do you not think I'm responsible enough?"

"No, I don't." Cloud says, taking a bite of his food, "You don't know how to do taxes, or balance a budget, or save money."

"Riku thinks it's a good idea!"

"Of course he does," Cloud sighs, "Because you two _want_ to live together."

"I want to move in."

"He wouldn't even be there half the time, Sora. He goes to school. You can move in once you graduate." Cloud returns to his dinner, declaring the conversation over.

Sora grumbles, looking down at the table, "_Riku_ thinks we can do it."

Namine lens over to pat Sora's hand, but the topic doesn't come up again.


	24. Arguing

"Why are you okay with this?" Sora demands, folding his arms and scowling at his boyfriend.

"Maybe Cloud is right," Riku shrugs, moving around Sora to put his dishes in the sink.

"Maybe Cloud is _right_?" Sora repeats, tone obviously disagreeing. "You don't think we could do this?"

"I'm just _saying_," Riku frowns at him, "that Cloud raised you all, pretty much. He would know what he's talking about when it comes to living on your own."

"That's _Cloud_. This is us. It's different."

"What's wrong with waiting?"

"You _don't_ think we can do this! Why not?" Sora demands, "Is it me? Do you not think I'm mature enough to handle it?"

"Sora-"

"No, I see how it is." Sora sticks out his lip, practically unintentionally, "You think I'm just a kid now that you're all grown up and in college."

"No, I don't." Riku groans.

Sora turns, heading through the hallway, "Then why don't you want us to live together?"

"I _do_, just not right now."

Sora opens the door, stepping out of the house. He turns on Riku, frown stretched across his face, "Riku, you _suck_."

Riku winces as Sora slams the door shut. He leans against the wall, sighing deeply.

_That_ went well.


	25. Making Up

Riku comes to a stop just before the stairs leading to his door, hands in his pockets, expression wiped clean. Sora glances up at him, fingers fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. Riku sighs, moving to sit next to him on the stairs. "How long have you been out here?"

Sora shrugs, seeming more interested in his zipper than conversation, "Few hours. Your neighbors are nice. They kept offering to break in for me."

"That's not how I'd define 'nice'." Riku scratches his neck, resting his free arm across his legs. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I was. I am." Sora frowns, "I mean, I thought about it. What you and Cloud said. And I guess you're right. I still don't like it, though."

Riku nods slightly, staring across the street at the empty lot across from his house.

"I'm sorry I said you sucked. And that I left mad."

Riku shrugs, "Don't worry about it. I understood why."

Sora sighs, dropping his zipper, "It still stinks. But I guess I can wait until I graduate. It's not that far away."

"You can still come over anytime," Riku reminds him, "You have a key."

"Yeah, but…I guess Cloud had a point. It's not really _home_ if you aren't here."


	26. Eyes

Sora has always loved Riku's eyes. Even before they were a couple, before Sora even knew he liked him, Sora loved staring at Riku's eyes. He doesn't know if it's because everyone in his family besides Cloud has blue eyes or something else, but Riku's eyes seem…special in some way.

In a certain light, they're as blue as Sora's, but most often, they have a green tint to them. Sora loves the color, even when they're narrowed in exasperation or anger. They glitter like stars when Riku is happy or amused, and they take on a certain glint when he's irritated or full-out mad.

A lot of people think Riku is emotionless, but Sora knows better. You can see all of his feelings in his eyes. Sora thinks that's probably what he likes best about them.


	27. Marriage

"Do you think we'll get married someday?"

Riku takes a moment to consider Sora's question, watching the one-on-one Struggle match before them boredly. "I don't know. Probably."

Sora hums, sitting back. He's not paying any attention to Roxas' grudge match against Seifer, not even sure why they're at the Sandlot when the two of them are the only witnesses. "Okay."

Riku blinks, "That's it?"

"What?"

"I don't know. I guess I was expecting you to continue that thought."

"Well you gave me the answer I wanted to hear, so I don't see the problem."

It's Riku's turn to hum.

They lapse into a comfortable silence, the sounds of Roxas beating Seifer with the struggle bat permeating the background.

"Do you think a lot of people will come?"

"To what?"

"Our wedding," Sora clarifies. "Do you think we'd have a lot of guests."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

"So we'd have to find a big venue."

"We could always elope."

That brings a grin to Sora's face, "Yeah, I like that idea. It sounds like an adventure."

Riku chuckles.

"Hey Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Will you elope with me?"


	28. Birthdays

By the time Kairi manages to get to Sora's house, he's in full sulk mode. Sitting on his bed, staring out the window like a lifeless doll, hugging his pillow to his chest. Kairi sighs, flopping on the armchair across from the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sora responds immediately.

"That's a lie." Kairi folds her arms, "It's your birthday, Sora. You should be downstairs eating cake and stuff."

"I'm not in the mood." Sora says sullenly.

"Does this have anything to do with it being the first birthday while Riku is away at school?"

Sora is quiet for a while, then, "He hasn't called. It's almost ten."

Kairi drops her arms, "Sora…"

"I mean, I know he has a huge test tomorrow and he has to cram, and I don't want him to fail, but…" Sora leans back against the headboard, "I keep thinking maybe he forgot about me, or maybe he's hanging out with someone else right now."

"Sora, I'm sure he isn't." Kairi smiles, "Riku is too crazy about you."

Sora makes a noise caught between agreeing and uncertainty. Kairi sighs, glancing around the room. She catches a glimpse of Sora's phone on top of his dresser. "Fine. If Riku won't call you," She stands, "We'll just call him."

"What? Kairi, don't. Riku has a big test and-"

Sora trails off at the incredulous look Kairi gives him after checking his phone screen. "What?"

"Sora…you have eleven missed calls. From Riku."

"…I do?"

Kairi presses a few buttons, letting out a long sigh, "You have your phone on silent."

Sora is off the bed and at her side in a split second, grabbing for his phone, "Leave me, woman! I must make a call!"

Kairi shakes her head, walking out of the room. Sometimes her boys could be so _stupid_.


	29. Something Silly

Riku wakes up to a shrill shriek coming from downstairs. He sighs, not even able to imagine the kind of trouble Sora is in this time. When the fire alarm starts going off, he supposes he should get up and see what's happening.

He is not expecting to see Sora trying to extinguish what looks to be a small fire. In the _sink_.

"What did you _do_?"

"I don't _know_!" Sora cries, swinging the washcloth at the flames, "It just happened!"

"How does this just _happen_?" Riku runs to the sink, grabbing for the spray nozzle and turning on the water. He sprays water on the flames until they die down, showing off a slightly burnt sink and some kind of charred dish.

He drops the nozzle, turning on Sora with a frown. "_How_?"

"…I'm a walking disaster?"

"Yeah," Riku sighs, "That's about right."


	30. Something Hot

Sora squirms in Riku's lap, whining slightly when Riku's teeth graze across his neck. "Riku, stop teasing!"

Riku laughs, pulling away to nip at Sora's nose, "You're the one who started this."

"I said I didn't mind if you gave me a hickey!" Sora exclaims, "Not an army of them!"

"Well be more specific next time," Riku replies smoothly, leaning forward for a kiss. He bites Sora's lip, only hard enough to bring about a swell. Riku pulls away again, smirking at Sora's pout. "What?"

"You like this too much."

"No…" Riku leans in close, "_You_ do."


	31. Something Sweet

**The last day has arrived. It's been an experience.**

* * *

If Sora is completely honest with himself, it still surprises him that Riku likes him. He knows he can be boisterous and childish, and he knows that is typically the exact opposite type of person Riku wants to spend time with, so it always floors him a little when he remembers how much Riku wants to be with him.

Riku _loves_ him.

As far as Sora can tell, Riku doesn't love anybody. It's not that Riku is cruel or heartless, he just doesn't follow the same emotional track as everybody else seems to. Love isn't something Riku actively thinks about, that is, aside from Sora. Sure, Riku likes his family more than he likes his friends, but love is something Riku just doesn't _feel_.

Sora knows, though. He knows that Riku loves him, even though Riku doesn't say it that often. It's the little things, like picking him up for school, or taking care of him when he's sick, or putting up with Sora's family to spend time with him.

Riku loves Sora, and it's the most important knowledge in the world.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sora looks over his shoulder, eyes falling on Riku's half-asleep expression. He smiles, scooting closer and cupping Riku's cheeks. He presses a chaste kiss to Riku's lips, smiling when he pulls back.

"Just you."


End file.
